Somebody's Heartbreak
by Advoco
Summary: After her father went missing, Dorothy Lynn, finished her teenage years living and working with Bobby Singer. Knowing there is no hope for her father, Dorothy goes out into the world on her own, she bumps into the one person she always hated, Dean Winchester.


Journal Entry of Chester Lynn:

Vampires:

March 17, 1994

6:00pm

The vampires nest was found, an old garage on the outskirts of Seattle. Been scouting them out for a week now, they been hunting down concert goes, mostly female by the looks of it. Wish Dorothy could come on this hunt, but this is too dangerous for a fourteen year old. I might need to call for back up here.

There are about six vampires, all mates. As I notice, vampires are weak against sunlight but not bursting up in the sun like the movies, cutting off a head of a vampire (automatic death), their sense of smell can be blocked by saffron and skunk cabbage. I made sure my daughter and I were both soaked in skunk cabbage this morning to ward off them finder her or me, during this process of the hunt.

If there were any complications, she will find me.

March 19, 1994

Hotel

There was no sight of my father.

It has been two days since I last saw him, the last time on my birthday two days ago. He never came back to the motel we were staying in. He never forgot my birthday…I sat on the tan color sheets of the twin size bed thinking of either I should call him or go out to look for him. My heart was racing, he gave me coordinates to where he was at… and the vampires he was hunting… I was not allowed to call him, only he could call. With the last minute of thinking, I grabbed the card key to the room and paid for another night, explaining my dad's business trip was extended to the front desk. Walking down the street towards the nest, I made sure my backpack and gun was ready at hand. It was two miles of way, and the walk was comforted with Eagles on my walkman.

When getting in sight of my father's jeep, a 1980 international scout. There was no sight of my father, the nest half a mile away. I unlocked the jeep, and looked around for any clues, my dad's journal with a book mark in it.

He never used book marks.

Turning to the page and releasing the bookmark read:

CALL BOBBY: xxx-xxx-xxxx

There were a few blood stains on the page, my heart dropped to my toes. Should I grab the tomahawk and go into the nest and seek out revenge? Should I call this Bobby? He was only supposed to be called if info was needed… Should I be stupid? I felt cold, and hurt, and I wanted to kill. I was trained for the life like my father; the hunters life. I should have been there… I leaned back in the seat, rubbing my eyes. I slammed my hands on the wheel of the Scout. I turned the jeep on, the feel of my father's lucky rabbit foot against my hand made my heart sting. I could drive the beast of a machine, dad made sure I could drive if anything happen to him. The responsibility was sickening in the beginning, but at this moment I was glad about the driving lessons.

I was not going to call Bobby, right now.

I drove to the Inn, and locked up the Scout. Lying down on my bed, I was confused, I was hurt. My father's clothing across the room, some freshly folded the other half across the floor. No sight of him.

"What is it Elroy."

Bobby answered. I looked up at the ceiling, "No... You are speaking to Dorothy his daughter." The man on the other end had a rather annoyed sigh. "What that idjet do. What's going on girly." He stated, he didn't question. "He was on a hunt …and he hasn't come back in two days, I went to check on him where he was scouting out, and his vehicle was still there…he wrote down to call you." I told him, my tone must have been torn. "Your fourteen, right? You can't drive all the way down here. What I want you to do, is get the hell out of Seattle, put the car in storage unit, and buy a one way ticket to South Dakota. You understand me."

"Yes, I understand."

I guess to make it comfortable; there were two boys, one my age or a bit older, another a few years younger. The youngest boy held a sign up, my name on it with a rainbow. I walked towards the two, I didn't have any weapons on hand, and I felt sick to my stomach. "You must be Dorothy. I'm John Winchester; Bobby wanted us to pick you up. This is Dean, and this is Sam, my boys." He nodded towards which one was which. Dean smirked at me, and Sam gave me a small smile. I couldn't muster up anything to say to the small family.

The ride to Bobby's was quiet; obviously it was like when I rode with my dad, unless it was about music, guns, motels, and calling places. I pulled my backpack closer to me, and focused on the trees outside.

As we arrived, an older man came out to greet us, and he took my bag. "Dorothy, I'm Bobby Singer you'll be staying with me… ok?" I paused from greeting him, and felt a bit more comfort. "Thank you… I hope my dad will be back soon to get me." Bobby smirked at my hope. "I hope so too." John came over, and told me to play with the boys. Must be about some hunt… I rather have listened to their little chat; I don't want to hang out with some boys I don't know at all. All young guy hunters are dicks, they think their better than everyone, and I was not in the mood to deal with that type of shit.

Dean whistled at me, as I walked towards them "Hey where's Toto?" he asked, joking. I rolled my eyes, "Toto was a cairn terrier…" Sam mention, looking up from his book. Dean looked down at his little brother, "You are not getting that type of dog ever Sammy." I smiled, and sat down by Sam. "I like bulldogs." Sam smiled, "I like any dogs, I hope we could get one day…" Dean grabbed the book from Sam's hand, "we need to practice shooting more Sam, come on, here you can read this." He handed the book to me, as he pulled Sam up. Sam gave his brother a confused face, "why don't we all shoot?"

Dean stared at me, and I stared back. "Because she's a girl, girls shouldn't be shooting, or hunting!" I felt my stomach tighten in knots. This guy had to be at the most two years older than me. "I have been hunting since I was 12! I can shoot." I stated, the blood in my veins started to boil. Sam looked at me, "I'm 11," "and that why you need to start shooting more Sammy." Dean cut in. "leave this to the real men, babe." Dean stated, giving me a childish wink. My fist tightened up, as it connected with his cheek; there was a gasp from Sam, as Dean stared at me with shock. My first instinct was right, Dean Winchester was a dick. "Go back to fucking Kansas." Dean spat back at me, as he clenches his fist, and fought back the urge to fight. "If I was from Kansas then I would, but you know what, I'm stuck here with the fucking cowardly lion who thinks he'll lose to a girl." My anger was starting to lash out, I felt my hair getting pulled and I brawled with the older Winchester brother.


End file.
